Makai Princess
by Kurama's Sister
Summary: The story of Twilight Princess with YYH characters. Sweet yoai later on. Also cussing.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a random idea. I don't own Zelda or Yu Yu Hakusho. T.T Don't forget Yoai will be in this story. _

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Characters:

Kurama-Link

Hiei-Midna

Yukina-Zelda

Yusuke-Illia

Pu-Epona

That's all you need to know for this chapter.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Kurama sat beside Yusuke has the two of them watched the sun set. The village was across the bridge. Kurama knew they would have to head back soon.

Kurama sighed has he looked at the beautiful sight. "Twilight is so amazing." he whispered to himself. He turned to Yusuke. "I suppose we'd better head back."

"Yeah." Yusuke said standing up. "Where's Pu?"

"Pu!" Kurama called. "Pu!"

The bird flew down. "PUUUU!" he called happily.

"Stupid bird." Yusuke grumbled. "Granny wanted you earlier by the way."

-O-

The young girl stood by the window. Her red eyes stared out to the world that had once been beautiful and peaceful.

Those days were over now. She thought sadly.

Until the chosen one came. And that could be a while.

-O-

"Yes Master Genkai?" Kurama said.

The leader of the village turned to the red head boy. "Kurama I need you to go to the castle tomorrow. I need you to deliver a gift."

"Of course." Kurama replied. "I'll be taking Pu I take it?"

"How else you dimwit?"

Kurama sighed has he walked back outside. Yusuke was waiting for him with Pu. "Hey. What did granny want?"

"She wants me to go to the castle." Kurama replied. Yusuke's eyes got really big. "No way. Oh man I hate you! Your so lucky. THE castle!"

"She wants me to take Pu." Kurama said.

"I think Pu injured his wing flying or something."

Kurama frowned. "We'll have to use the spring water to heal it."

Yusuke, Kurama and Pu walked off to the spring where Yusuke began to splash some water on Pu's wings.

Kurama walked over and closed the gate and locked it. Yusuke gave him a look.

"I just have a feeling. A bad one."

Yusuke shrugged and turned back to Pu. "Kurama when you leave promise me one thing."

"Yes Yusuke?"

"Don't do anything...stupid."

Kurama just stared at Yusuke. "Yusuke wh-"

Before Kurama could say anything the gate was knocked down. Kurama gasped has monsters appeared.

"Yusuke run!" Kurama yelled. One of the monsters hit him over the head with a club knocking the red head unconcious.

-O-

The girl stared at him. "Why did you come?"

"Take a guess princess."

She sighed. "It's almost finished isn't it?"

He nodded. "And still the one hasn't shown up."

-O-

Kurama woke up and looked around. Yusuke was gone.

Kurama ran out of the spring and accros the bridge and gasped at what he saw.

A huge black wall stretched out before Kurama. It had orange surrounding it. _What the hell is this thing? Is it connected to those monsters?_

A hand shot out and grabbed Kurama by the throat. And pulled beyond the wall.

Kurama struggled has a monster pulled him close to it's face. He wasn't sure why but it suddenly tossed him.

Kurama gasped in pain has he tried to stand up. _What's happening to me?_

The pain shot up to unbearable levels. Kurama screamed loudly. His tourtered screams became the growls of a beast.

And then all went black.

Kurama woke up. He looked down at his paws. Wait paws?

Kurama realized he wasn't human. His left leg was chained up.

Kurama began pulling on the chain. He wanted it off. He stopped has he felt something weird. He looked out of the cage.

There stood a short guy. He had red eyes black hair that stood up it had a white starbust. He wore a black cloak black pants a white scarf and a white headband.

The boy jumped over the cage. "Heh I found you."

Kurama began growling loudly. The guy smirked. "Aren't you scary?" he seemed excited almost. "You sure you want to be snarling at me like that?"

Kurama didn't stop. The guy tilted his head to the side. "That's to bad. I might have let you out if you were nice to me."

Kurama stopped. The guy's grin got wider. "You humans are too obedient aren't you? Course you aren't human anymore are you?"

Kurama tried to bite the short guy. Who jumped out of the way easily. "Now now no need for that." he grabbed the chain and melted it.

Kurama sniffed at it. "Hn. Your surrprised?" said the short guy. "I'll bet your wondering where your at." he jumped over the cage. "Well if you can get over here I might tell you."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_Wow I scare myself. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Yays! Thank you my fellow Zelda/YYH fans. Anyone want to guess who gets the part for Zant? Or Ganondorf? _

_I don't own YYH TT.TT or : sniffs: TLoZ. If I owned them I wouldn't be writing crap fanfic._

_--_

_character rolls_

_Link- Kurama_

_Hiei- Midna_

_Yukina- Zelda._

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Kurama growled loudly. This place was like a very complicated fairy tale. Or a really odd dream. It just made Kurama angrier that he was getting taunted by a fourteen year old. Or at least that's how old shorty looked.

"I thought foxes were smart." shorty taunted. He gave a huge fake yawn. "Come on an old cell like this should have a hole or two in them." he rolled his red eyes at Kurama.

Kurama noticed an area where the dirt looked lose. _That must be the hole this guy is talking about. _Kurama thought. _It's worth a try._ he began digging until there was enough room for him to squeeze through.

Kurama emerged on the other side of his cell. He shook the dirt out of his fur without much success. He began looking for the short guy.

It didn't take to long. The sudden weight on his back gave Kurama the answers he needed. He tried to buck shorty off. Unfortunately he wasn't successful.

"Guess your not a complete idiot." the guy with red eyes said. "But if your going to survive you'll need my help."

Kurama growled loudly. He didn't like the idea of trusting a stranger. But what choice did he have? He mentally hung his head.

Shorty smirked. "Good boy. You might survive this Kurama."

_How in the name of Enma does he know my name? _Kurama thought. _Hell is there anything in this place that these people don't know?_

Kurama figured now wasn't the time to ask questions. _I just need to escape this place. _he looked at the short guy on his back has if he was asking "Where to now?"

"Hn finally come to your senses?" the short guy said. "There's some stairs to the west of here." Kurama didn't move. "I'm not going to do everything for you." he rolled his red eyes. "Lazy fox." Kurama still didn't move. "WHAT?! STOP LOOKING AT ME!"

Kurama looked away quickly. He heard the short guy taking deep breaths. "Look just go up those stairs." he grumbled.

Kurama walked in the direction that he thought was west. He wondered why the short guy had gotten so angry when all he did was look at him. Kurama wanted to know where he was at right now and where the stairs would lead him.

Kurama walked up the stairs until he came to a door that was open a crack. He stopped wondering what waited behind the door.

"Come on Kurama." shorty said. "She's won't bite I promise."

Kurama walked in where a figure in a cloak stood. The hood was covering the person's face. All Kurama could see was a pair of red eyes.

"Hiei?" she said in a very feminine tone.

Kurama looked at the figure on his back. Who grinned. "You remembered my name. What an honor for me." he said sarcastically. But there was a tone of softness in his voice has well.

She turned her attention towards Kurama. "So was this the one you were searching for?" she said has if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"He's not what I expected but I guess he'll do." Hiei replied. "Poor thing doesn't have a clue what's going on." he smirked. "Shouldn't you explain what's going on...Makai princess."

The girl looked at the ground for a moment. When she looked back at Kurama there was a fierce fire in her eyes. "A long time ago Makai was a peaceful place. I was not it's ruler at the time." tears filled her eyes. "It was my brother who was meant to rule Makai." Hiei shifted uncomfortably. "But then she came..."

_She? _Kurama thought. He sat down expecting a very long story.

"She killed my brother and then came to the human world." she muttered sadly. "I was supposed to rule the humans despite the fact I am a demon." she shivered slightly. "She told me I was to rule demon world."

"She told me if I didn't she would destroy all of human world." she said. "I did what I thought was right." she stood up. "But sometimes I regret what I did sometimes." she closed her eyes. "I have no right to ask you this but I can't help your people directly but if you and Hiei work together you may be able to save the human world."

She lowered her hood. "My name is Yukina. And on behalf of both worlds I am asking you to help restore the balance." she looked close to crying.

"You don't have to look so sad." Hiei said. Kurama had forgotten that the smaller boy(or wa he a demon has well? Kurama wondered) was there.

"Hiei the demons have been searching for you." Yukina said. Hiei stiffened up. "Can you tell me why this is?"

"Hn." Hiei replied. "You tell me."

Yukina looked disappointed. "The guard will be making his rounds soon." Hiei's red eyes got big. "You two need to get out."

Hiei pulled on Kurama's fur. "Come on fox move!"

Kurama wasn't sure what to. He could hear (and smell) the guard coming. He let out a panicked whimper. What to do?

"Damn it." Hiei muttered. "Fox close your eyes." Kurama did has he was told. He closed his eyes and waited. He felt extremely hot.

Kurama opened his eyes. He was laying in the spring in which he and Yusuke so often hung around. He looked around and saw Hiei laying in the spring. Kurama was shocked to hear him snoring. _How can he sleep? _

Kurama walked over and shook Hiei. He woke up and gasped. "Fox is that you?"

Kurama looked at his own reflection and felt his eyes widen. _Is that me?_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_Okay it's almost 1:00 in the morining so this may be weird. Sorry if it is._


End file.
